lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venturian Battle: Future Mining
Venturian Battle: Future Mining DVD '''is a DVD compiling all three Future Mining episodes of Venturian Battle in HD, and two upcoming episodes, Stone Marauders Part 1 and 2, along with bonus features. Episodes * Future Mining: Part 1 * Future Mining: Part 2 * Future Mining: Part 3 * Stone Marauders: Part 1 * Stone Marauders: Part 2 Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Some Energy Crystals are phallic. Violence & Gore * The Future Miners use acetone peroxide to kill Stone Creatures and salvage crystals to power their city. *Some Stone Creatures are decapitated, others have their arms removed, and some have a combination of both occur. *Magma Monsters are sprayed with water, turning them solid, than broken into pieces. * At the end of the first episode, a large scale skirmish between the miners and Stone Creatures occur, a large amount of casualties occur. A miner is implied to have been beheaded by a Stone Creature (he is seen held to the ground, but the actual act is off-screen). *Quartz Leader is completely exploded by a stick of TNT. Profanity * "Sh*t" is used 33 times in every Future Mining episode as a whole. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes * The skirmish at the end of Part 1 could scare children. * The rock monsters could scare children. Tropes * The Alcatraz: Lavatraz serves as one for Lava Monsters. * Amusing Injuries: The Stone Creatures go through these in the animated shorts that come with the DVD. Not so much in the actual episodes. * Beneath the Earth: The entire setting of the theme. * The Cameo: Stone Creatures reappear in The Escapade of Rogue Gunther and Metaninja Battles, with Miner Robert being a character in the latter. Stone Creatures were also intended to appear in Galaxy Adventures, with the small creatures being called "Stone Gremlins" and the large creatures called "Stone Monsters" in the game files. * Convection Schmonvection: Although the Future Miners have upgraded suits and armor for dealing with the Magma Monsters, their faces are still left entirely exposed to the incendiary heat of molten rock beneath the Earth's crust... and no one gets burned. * Dishing Out Dirt: The Stone Creatures, but mostly the large creatures who throw rocks and even their small brethren at adversaries. * Drill Tank: Several of the Future Mining vehicles, but chiefly the Storm Driller. * Elaborate Underground Base: The Underground Mining Station and Lavatraz. * Family-Friendly Firearms: There is no weaponry in Part 3 outside of squirt guns (Water Guns and Balloons). It makes sense when you consider the monster of the week (Magma Man). * Faux Shadow: Miner Tyler's online bio mentioned something about a portal. It was expected that this was foreshadowing the source of the Stone Creatures... but nope, it was never mentioned again. * Green Rocks: The Energy Crystals, even though not all of them are green. * Humongous Mecha: The Magma Mechanoid. * Lighter and Softer: The Future Mining episodes compared to the Stone Marauders ones. * Magma Man: The Magma Monsters. * Mini-Mecha: The Mine Mechanoid. * No Name Given: ** Aside from the three Jacob Knights and Duke, there are a few ordinary miners who are unnamed. ** Double Subversion with Quartz Leader. Initially, he was named StoneSmash in his online bio, but the name was later redacted. * Non-Malicious Monster: The Stone Creatures are disobedient rather than actively evil. * Obliviously Evil: The Stone Creatures are unaware that consuming the crystals causes calamitous earthquakes on the largely populated planet surface. * Phlebotinum Muncher: The Stone Creatures and Magma Monsters. * Playing with Fire: The Magma Monsters. * Power Crystal: When eaten by Stone Creatures, the Energy Crystal stimulates them so much that they cause earthquakes. * Punny Name: Lavatraz. It is a Magma Monster jail. Get it? * Rock Monster: The Stone Creatures are short, hefty stone monsters that are disobedient and, upon devouring Energy Crystals, get so hyperventilated that they send out seismic vibrations and cause earthquakes on the surface. Old Stone Creatures are larger, with the oldest and largest Stone Creature being the Quartz Leader. * Stealth Sequel: The episode Atlantis acts as one. As it turns out, Future Mining has expanded into going underwater, founding the ATLANTIS crew. * This Is a Drill: Obviously. * Tunnel King: The Future Miners, naturally. Trivia * It is rated PG-13 for some action violence and language by MPAA. Category:Movies Category:Venturian Battle Category:Teens Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Animation